First Date
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: Fabian and Nina are finally going on their first date. Will it be a night of love, or a total disaster? FABINA!  more chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Fabian and Nina Love Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or show, just the story.

**STORY**

**FIRST DATE**

Things have been kinda um… awkward for me and Fabian since the prom. I don't know if we're dating, but I think we are. Amber keeps trying to get us to talk.

Like today her plan actually worked though, and that's how the story begins.

"Nina! Fabian wants to talk to you!" Amber called from the stairs.

I was downstairs studying with Mara. "I'm not falling for that again Amber!"

"Nina, I'm being serious this time. He wants to talk to you! Now get your pretty little self up there and talk to your boyfriend!"

"Ugh. Fine, if it'll shut you up then I'll go." I mumbled.

I went upstairs and knocked on his door. He opened it. "Ah, Nina, come in… "He said nervous.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk."  
>"About…?"<br>"Us. Nina, I know we kissed at the prom, so I guess I have to formally do this."

"Do what?" 

"Just let me answer that right now." He smiled. "Nina Martin, can I have the honor to be your boyfriend?"

My face must've looked like a chili pepper at that moment. I was smiling so hard too that my face hurt.

"Yes!" He smiled too, as wide as me. He hugged me tightly. "Thank you! Oh, and will you fancy going out with me this evening?"  
>"You mean like our first date?"<br>"Yes. Very much like that."

I smiled even wider, if that was possible. I couldn't wait for this evening

**I will update this story soon I promise! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the great reviews so far! I'm happy y'all love the story! And guess what… it's gonna get even better! So please keep reading and reviewing! **

**XOXO- AquaPrincess13**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Ready!**

I had told Amber and the girls about my date with Fabian. Amber nearly died of happiness, Mara hugged me, and Patricia rolled her eyes and said, "Well it's about time!"

Now we were in mine and Amber's room deciding how to get ready.

"Okay, what you wear depends on where you're going. Did he tell you where you're going?" Amber said.

"Um… he said to wear formal and fancy stuff. I guess a dress or a skirt could work" I answered.

"Good, now l let's choose your outfit!" Mara said.

After about 2 hours choosing the outfit, accessories, and shoes, it was time for hair and makeup.

"Well, it's already curly, so just put some pretty hair things in it!"

"Yup, and the makeup will be red lipstick, and purple eye shadow."  
>In the end, I ended wearing a red and black plaid skirt, with a deep purple shirt, black shoes, and a black headband with arose in it.<p>

"Fabian's going to go nuts when he sees you!" Amber squealed.

"I have to admit, I like the outfit myself." Patricia smiled.

"Nina, you do look very pretty." Mara said sweetly.

"Thanks guys! Now let's go, I think he just called for me." I say excitedly.

The girls ran down the stairs where Fabian was waiting. "Introducing… "Patricia began

"The wonderful, beautiful, and amazing Nina Martin!" Mara and Amber finished.

I giggled mentally and walked down the stairs dramatically.

When Fabian saw me, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Nina… you look, gorgeous."

I giggled. Fabian was wearing a normal tux that fit him quite well.

"So do you Fabian." I giggled.

"Well, then, shall you two love-birds head off on your not-so-secret date?" Jerome said, coming in laughing.

Both of our faces turned red. "Jerome, uh, this is a bit… awkward." Fabian said nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't tell Joy when she comes back. Now, run along and have fun! ;)" He winked.

Oh dear, this is going to be a long evening.

**I know it's short, but I'm tired. Had a bunch of math homework so I'm really tired. But I'll update soon! So read and review please!  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, sorry I haven't been updating! I have had a ton of homework the past few weeks! But here's the next chapter and I hope you like!**

**-AquaPrincess13 :3**

**Chapter 3- A Special Date**

Fabian took my hand and led me outside where a taxi was waiting.

Then, he took something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, confused. It felt like silk and it was blue. "It's a blindfold, put it on Nina. I wanted it to be a surprise." He said nervously

"Oh, that's really cliché Fabian, but ok." I smiled and put it on. I felt Fabian's hand grasp mine and led me the right way in the car.

After about ten minutes, I felt the car stop. "Nina, we're here." Fabian said, I heard a smile in his voice.

He grasped my hand with his own again, and helped me out of the car. He led me for about three minutes this time, and then stopped. "Take it off." He instructed. Before I had smelled grass and felt a cool breeze.

When I took the blindfold off, what I saw took my breath away. Since it was evening, we could see the stars. There was a blanket spread out with a picnic basket, and in the center, a single candle. And get this- the blanket had a picture of Anubis on it. I felt a smile spread across my lips. "Do you like it, Nina?" he asked me, smiling himself

"I don't like. I love it!" I laughed and attacked Fabian with a special bear hug. "Good." He said relieved.

"Shall we sit?" he smirked. I nodded and sat down next to him.

"Fabian, this is really sweet of you." I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's eat." He pulled out two yummy looking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a Greek salad, and grapes.

"It looks good" I said.

"It tastes good too." Fabian smiled.

We ate up everything as we talked about random things. I could tell Fabian everything and anything, and I knew he could do the same with me. He was my first friend here, and will always be my Best Friend no matter what happens.

After we had eaten, he asked me a ridiculous question. "Nina, would you fancy a dance with me?" he said goofily, and stood up offering me his hand.

"There's no music, Fabian." I laughed.

"We don't need music." He stated simply. I smiled again and took his hand, which pulled me up.

We started dancing slowly to our own rhythm, my head on his chest, and his hands on my waist. I realized how cheesy this all was, first date: dancing slowly without music under the stars. But as long as I was with Fabian, it didn't matter.

"Nina?" he said,

"Yes?" I murmured.

"I need to tell you something I've been wanting to for a long time now." He said nervous.

"Of course, what is it?" I said, looking up to see his face.

"This isn't ever easy for a guy to say, but, I-I love you, Nina Martin. With all I have." He said. I broke into a huge smile again.

"I love you too, Fabian Rutter, and this has been the best first date of my life." He smiled and kissed me. And I of course kissed back.

**Eeeep! How was that for an ending?  
>Patricia: It was sort of sappy if you ask me.<strong>

**Jerome: Yes I agree with the Goth Queen,**

**Mara: I thought It was rather sweet.**

**Amber: It was so romantic!**

**Me: Well the latter two were good. And Jerome, why are you on these things anyway?**

**Jerome: Well, I-I…*runs away***

**Me: :3**


End file.
